


We Trusted You

by pastelprinceyy



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anger, Enjoy!, First work - Freeform, Swearing, after crutchie is put in the refuge, i took lines from the show to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprinceyy/pseuds/pastelprinceyy
Summary: Davey couldn't believe what Jack had done. How could he just leave Crutchie like that?





	We Trusted You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic in a while :)

“You ran, didn’t you Jack.” Davey glowers at his friend, “You saw Crutchie being arrested- being beaten with his own crutch- and you ran. I knew I saw something behind me. How could you dare leave him behind! He trusted you, he called after you! And you ran, how could you-“

“You ran too!” Jack cuts him off and turns to face him finally. He throws his paintbrush in a paint can and walks towards Davey.

“I have a family, Jack! Les and Sarah and my parents-“

“An what, Crutchie ain’t family?”

“We trusted you, Jack!” Davey yells, catching the attention of Miss Medda.

“Everything okay here boys?” She asks as she starts walking over. Davey keeps his glare on Jack, daring him to be honest with her. What would Jack tell her? That he abandoned his closest friend? 

“Yes Miss Medda, just discussing the strike with Davey.” Jack walks over to her. “The Walking Mouth has quite a few choice words for me.” He lays a hand on her arm, “Somethin’ about, uh, what was it Davey?” The two of them shifted their attention to Davey, who still hadn’t broken his stare. He stands there confused as to how this turned to him. “Well? Miss Medda here is wondering why we are yellin in the middle of her theater.”

“Oh uh-“ Davey quickly racks his mind- damn Jack and his persuasion- “You need to be more in charge of the newsboys. They trust you, and expect you to tell them what is occurring before someone else does. That Seize the Day phrase worked yesterday, but they are worried, especially after what happened before we all broke up.”

“Oh, yeah. You can see why I forgot, Dave uses so many words when a few could do.”

“As long as everything is okay.” Miss Medda turns to leave again, “Before I forget, Jack?”

“Yes Miss Medda?”

“Here’s everything I owe you for that first backdrop, plus this one” She looks at his new work, “And even a little something extra, just on accounts of because I’m going to miss you so.” She passes him an envelope, before it is just pushed back to her

“Miss Medda - I can’t-“

“Jack.” She pushes it towards him again, and this time he reluctantly takes it.

“You’re a gem.”

“Just promise me you’ll come back and visit if you can.”

“I can never be gone from you for long Miss Medda.” He hugs her, before she walks away and Jack turns back to the matter at hand. “I didn’t- I didn’ wanna leave Crutchie behind, Davey.”

“Then how could you?” 

“I was bein chased, by Snyder after he- he- he beat Crutchie up. I was gonna run back and get ‘im!"

“When? Before or after he was beaten to a pulp?”

“Before! Davey- I didn’t wanna. Crutchie is like a brother to me! Jus’ look at what you did for Les! You risked yourself to save your brother, and I wanted to do the same. But it would of been useless if we were both in the Refuge!”

“Stop making excuses.”

“What would you’ve done? You face either the Refuge or losing Crutchie ,what do you do.”

“I save Crutchie. I save Crutchie because damnit Jack, I can’t face losing him! He is more than family, but when push came to shove I had to save Les. I trusted you- I thought you would save him if something happened!”

“‘m sorry okay? Is that what you wanna ‘ear? I am sorry, Davey, I didn’ wanna leave Crutchie behind.” He whispers this part, before going back to his painting.

“Are we getting the theater Davey?” Les calls from the cat walk.

“Can’t a man be left alone?”

“You can’t avoid us pal, we’re inevitable.”


End file.
